battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Fists (Deadly)
Tiny Fists is a stage added to The Battle Cats on the version 5.10 of BCEN. It allows the player to unlock Li'l Titan Cat's true form upon beating. This stage has no continues and it has 4 star restrictions (Rare/Specials only). Battleground *The stage spawns with several Squire Rels and a buffed Gory. This interval repeats every few seconds. *When the enemy base health is reduced down to 99%, Li'l Jamiera Cat, several Those Guys, and Trolly Blogger will spawn. *After that, every few seconds, three Squire Rels, one Gory, several Those Guys and one Trolly Blogger will spawn (not all at the same time). Strategies Strategy 1 * Cat Lineup: Necromancer Cat (Any Lv.), Skelecat (Any Lv.), Hyper Mr. (Any Lv.), Sportsgirl Cat (Any Lv.), Butterfly Cat (Any Lv.), Ramen Cat (Lv. 38+), Zamboney Cat (Lv. 30), Li'l Lion (Lv. 30+), Awakened Bahamut (Lv. 30), Legendary Musashi (Lv. 30). * Power-ups: Rich Cat (optional), Sniper (optional) * Cat Combo(s): Biohazard (Research Power Up), Sportswoman (Unit Defense Up) Prepare for an intense battle! Unlike its Crazed and Manic counterparts, Li'l Jamiera has a 90% chance of doing a shockwave. That means he will do shockwaves pretty much with each attack. The key here is having a very strong Ramen Cat and the few anti shockwave units the 4 star restrictions lets you take. Ramen Cat has to be, at least, level 38 in order to survive two hits from Li'l Jamiera. This strategy only uses the second row. The first row is used for combos, and the cats used are not useful in this stage. This strategy is very simple. First of all, let your money build up. You can do this easily with Rich Cat. If you don't have Rich Cat, simply send Ramen Cats against the peons. Gories will be your main source of money. Do not send too many Ramen Cats, or else they will push, hit the base and leave you in a sticky situation of low money. When you have max level of Rich Cat and your money maxed out, proceed to push with Ramen Cats and Li'l Lions. When Li'l Jamiera spawns, let him kill your units on the battleground. Lure him close to your base. The closer he is, the better, but not too close that it allows him to hit the base. When he is close enough, send Ramen, Zamboney and Li'l Lion. Zamboney can stall Li'l Jamiera very well. At level 30 he should resist 5 - 7 hits from Jamiera. The next step is doing a proper timing of Awakened Bahamut. The best moment is when the shockwave of Li'l Jamiera ends. If timed properly, Bahamut should hit 3 times before dying. That's 255000 damage! When Awakened Bahamut is up again, send him again and try to get him to do 3 hits. This will chip a lot of health off Li'l Jamiera. Another key step is releasing Musashi at the best moment possible. While he does not require timing like Bahamut, he can't be sent at any moment. The best moment it's when there is a Zamboney in the battlefield. Due to his resilience, it will allow Musashi to get in range to hit Jamiera for a good amount of 32k damage. After all of this, it's just a matter of spamming Ramen and Li'l Lion. Send Zamboney when there are no peons on the battlefield. If you start to run short of money, stop sending Li'l Lions for a while and let your money refill. Ramen, Zamboney and Li'l Lion will chip off bits of the health of Li'l Jamiera, while Musashi safely smashes him from the distance. This does not mean that he is safe: he will eventually die due to the smashing pushing power of Li'l Jamiera. In the end, it's all rinse and repeat: spam Ramen and Lion, send Zamboney when the path is clear, and send Bahamut and Musashi at the best possible moment. Eventually, Li'l Jamiera will die and then it's just a matter of clearing the battlefield and destroying the base. The Sniper powerup and the cat cannon are very useful tools: not only they will push Li'l Jamiera slightly back, but also, if done correctly, will cancel the attack animation. Try to deactivate Sniper when Musashi is about to hit, or he might miss. Congratulations, enjoy your crab-loving unit. Strategy 2 (Nurse Wuffa's Strat) Cat Lineup: Skelecat(Any Lv), Hyper Mr(Any Lv.), Necrodancer(Any Lv.), Sportsgirl Cat(Any Lv.) Butterfly Cat(Any Lv.) These units are used for the research combos so the cat levels don't matter. Ramen(Level 30+8 or 38),(Dancer Cat Lv 30) ,(Madam The Savannah Lv 33) ,(Ironclaw X Lv 30),(Awakened Bahamut Level 30) Cat combos: '''Biohazard(Research Power Up Sm) Boney Bone(Research Power Up Sm) Sportswoman (Unit Defense Up Sm) '''Powerups: '''Sniper Cat(Required) Rich Cat(Not required but makes the battle much easier) This level is possible with out Li'l Lion, Zambony, and Musashi, it just requires you to focus on the level a lot more. 1.Summon Madame the Savannah at the beginning to take care of the Squire Rels. When the Gory comes out start sending a couple of Ramens(3-5 should do it) 2. Let the Ramen's go to the enemy base and upgrade your worker cat to level 8 as you wait if you didn't bring a rich cat. 3.When the boss comes out and the initial waves of peons let them come over to your base while gaining money. 4.Use Madame the Savannah to take care of Those Guys and Trolly Bloggers. 5. Start sending out Ramen Cats. 6.Use Ramen Cat to kill the first Gory then send out Awakened Bahamut. With the Cat Combos, Awakened Bahamut will be able to get a huge chunk of health off the Jameria. 7.When the peons and Gory are dead feel free to spam Ramen.(Note: Only send out Madame the Savannah if Li'l Jameria is really close to your base don't send her out when Jameria is far away from the base.) 8.Whenever the Gory comes out use Madame to kill the Squire Rels and shoot the Cat Cannon so you can damage the Gory. 9.Use Dancer Cat and Iron Claw X to kill or massively damage the Gory. 10. Just repeat 7-9 and send out Awakened Bahamut whenever you can and the Li'l Jameria will finally fall. Congrats you have a cat that likes crab! *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01138-01.html '''Strategy 3 (Wuffa's strat but only 3 main unit) Lineup: Bony Bone, Biohazard (those Research UP sm) and Sportwomen (+10% Cat HP) CatCombos, Ramen (40+6), Akuma Lion (30), A. Bahamut (30) Items: Sniper Cat (pusher), Rich Cat (i'm not recommend here) Important notes: # Send out Ramens like Wuffa when deal with the beginning # Let Li'l Jamiera kill all of them and lure him to the base, upgrade the Worker Cat here # Now, spawn Ramens and A. Bahamut like Wuffa but remember to timing when spawn Akuma Lion (he can only make 1 hit but if you good at timing he can do 2 hits) # A. Bahamut lv 30 + 10% HP can survive 3 hits, don't worry # Don't be panic when Li'l Jamiera go too near the base, Sniper Cat does the job # Not recommend sleepy boys here, Li'l Jamiera can eat you alive. That's it. Full of Jamiera, beautiful and cute, isn't it? Strategy 4( Lone Cat and Kitten ) lineup: cool Japan, lone Cat and Kitten(30), ramen (30+40), Akuma lion(30), paris(30), awaken bahamut(30), any tanky unit # Put one lone cat an kitten at the beginning of the battle to clear the smaller enemies. Upgrade your wallet # when the boss comes out, lure him to the base, but not to close. # start spamming ramen, Akuma lions and lone Cat and Kitten. # only send bahamut when lone Cat and Kitten is on the field, he usually can manage 4 to 5 shots before dying. # repeat until the boss dies *rich cat and sniper are recommended Category:Awakening Stages